Return to Hogwarts
by 27dayz
Summary: 11 years ago, Hermione Granger left the wizarding world after Sirius died. She wasn't alone when she left. Now hers and Sirius's son is attending Hogwarts. Can Hermione face her past? What will her son find out about her past?
1. The Letter

AN: hi guys! what do you say to a little harry potter?   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter. the great J.K Rowling does.  
  
Return To Hogwarts-Chapter 1  
  
***  
  
"Hey, Mom! You gotta see this! There's a owl outside with a letter tied to its leg!" a dark-haired boy with brown eyes called to his mother. Hermione Granger turned to look at her 10-year-old son.   
  
"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, hoping that it wasn't the letter that she had been dreading for a long time.  
  
"Yeah, come see!" her son called. She hurried to the window and opened it with hesitation. The owl flew in and landed infront of them, sticking out its leg. Hermione untied it and looked at the envolope. Her worst fear was answered as she read the emerald green writing:  
  
'Sirius Granger-Black, Number 8 Jameson street, London'  
  
"It's for me?" her son asked. Hermione nodded, a sick sensation building in her stomach. The whole reason why she left the wizarding world was because she was pregnant with Sirius Black's child. Sirius was one of a kind; a rough, once handsome man who was put in wizard prison for a crime he didn't commit. He was her best friend's godfather, which made him quite a bit older than her. He died before their son, Sirius jr, was born. No one knew she was pregnant when she left, not even Sirius himself. Well, Madamn Pomfrey knew because she was the school nurse.  
  
'Dear Mr. Black,   
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Headmaster'  
  
"Hogwarts? What's that?" Sirius asked, confused. Hermione sighed.  
  
"Its a school were you learn magic. Its very secret," Hermione explained.  
  
"But how do you know?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I...I heard about it from a friend of mine. The letter. It means you're a wizard," Hermione lied.   
  
"I see. Can I go?" Sirius asked.   
  
"I can't see why not, but we'd have to get your supplies," Hermione said.  
  
"Where would we get this stuff? A wand, a cauldron..." Sirius asked.  
  
"I know a place. My friend took me there once," she lied again.  
  
"You knew a wizard? What were they like?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Just like you and me," Hermione said, walking into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea to soothe her nerves. Her son was going to Hogwarts, where she pratically grew up. She had made great friends at Hogwarts. She remembered Harry Potter, green eyes and untidy dark hair, and Ronald Weasley with flaming red hair and freckles. They had gotten into many advetures together, but that last one was enough. She could still remember the Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries and when she woke up in the hospital wing and found out the man she loved was dead.  
  
"Are you okay, Mom?" Sirius asked from the doorway.  
  
"Yeah, Sirius. I'm just fine," she said, sipping her tea.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Diagon Alley was packed, just like Hermione remembered. She watched as Sirius gazed intently at the moving pictures and begged her for a broomstick. He was having the time of his life, just like she did once. He pulled his mother into a shop that read 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' just to look around at all of the joking merchandise. Hermione ducked as a firework shot towards her.  
  
"Catch it Fred!" a man yelled from behind the counter. His twin brother raced after it.  
  
"Terribly sorry about that, Miss. The fireworks sometimes do that," Fred said.  
  
"Yes, most apologies Ma'm. I'm George Weasley and this is my brother, Fred," the man behind the counter introduced. Hermione knew who they were of course. The Weasley twins, troublemakers, Ron's older brothers. She could go on forever about the pranks they played back in the day.   
  
"It's alright. We were just leaving," Hermione said, turning to leave.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute, have we met before?" Fred asked slowly.  
  
"No, I don't think so," Hermione lied, guiding Sirius out of the shop.   
  
They finished up their shopping and left Diagon Alley. She felt a little guilty about lying to Fred and George, but they had lied to her many times so it was fair.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
On September 1st, Hermione helped her son get onto Platform 9 3/4 and saw him off on the train. She saw a family with a load of red hair as she walked out. She ducked out of sight before the Weasley's saw her.  
  
***  
  
AN: thats all 4 now. Hope u enjoy. please R&R! 


	2. Return to Hogwarts

AN: hi guys! hope u like this next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter. the great J.K Rowling does.  
  
Return To Hogwarts-Chapter 2  
  
***  
  
Sirius sat down in an empty compartment. He felt out of place. He knew no one here. That's why he was so anxious when the compartment door opened.  
  
"Hi, do you mind if I sit here? Everything else is full," a girl with sandy brown hair asked him.  
  
"Uh, sure. I'm Sirius Granger-Black," Sirius said.  
  
"I'm Raylyn Lupin, but everyone calls me Ray," she said.  
  
"Hi," Sirius said.  
  
"Um, are you a muggle-born?" Ray asked.  
  
"What's that?" Sirius asked confused.  
  
"A muggle is what wizards call non-magic folk. Muggle-born means that both your parents have no wizard family," Ray explained.  
  
"I guess so, but I never knew my father. I just know that I'm named for him: Sirius Black. My mom never talks about him," Sirius explained,"Are you muggle-born?"  
  
"No. Both of my parents are a witch and a wizard. My dad is actually a teacher at Hogwarts," Ray answered.  
  
"Are you a first-year?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm guessing you are, too?" Ray asked. Sirius nodded.   
  
"What does your dad teach?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Defense Agaist the Dark Arts," she answered just as a boy with red hair knocked on the door.  
  
"Hey, Ray!" the boy said, walking in.  
  
"Hi, Will. Sirius, this is Will Weasley. Will, this is Sirius Granger-Black," Ray introduced.  
  
"Hi," Will said.  
  
"Hi," Sirius said. For the rest of the trip, the trio talked and joked around.  
  
"Ray, did you hear the news?" Will asked.  
  
"What?" Ray asked.  
  
"Uncle Harry got the job of Headmaster of Hogwarts," Will explained excitedly, "Dumbledore recomended him."  
  
"Why'd Dumbledore quit?" Ray asked.  
  
"He's getting older, I guess. Uncle Harry said that he was going to teach Transfiguration this year and then permanently retire," Will explained.  
  
"Whose Dumbledore?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Oh, he's the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had. Quite powerful, too. He trained my Uncle. You see, my Aunt Ginny married Harry Potter, who is very famous by himself. My cousins are a bit younger than me, though," Will explained.   
  
"I see. So, do you guys wanna tell me what to expect?" Sirius asked. They had a long conversation about Hogwarts until the train pulled to a stop.   
  
When Sirius, Will, and Ray stepped off the train, they were met by the hugest man Sirius had ever seen.  
  
"Firs' years! This way!" the giant called.  
  
"Hello, Hagrid!" Ray said, smiling.  
  
"'Lo Ray. 'Lo Will. Whose this?" Hagrid asked, gesturing to Sirius.  
  
"I'm Sirius Granger-Black," Sirius answered. Hagrid froze.  
  
"What you say?" he asked.  
  
"My name is Sirius Black," Sirius said again, leaving out the Granger. His mom said the whole name thing was whatever he wanted. He just chose to use both of his parents names. Hagrid nodded.  
  
"I-I'm Ruebeus Hagrid. Everyone calls me Hagrid," Hagrid said before turning around and calling to the first-years. They arrived at the castle in little boats and were greeted in the Entrance Hall by an old man.  
  
"Hello, First-years. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster-in-cheif of Hogwarts. In a moment you will be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin," he said. Dumbledore smiled at the first-years. He had been greeting the first-year student since Proffesor McGonagall died in the final battle between The Order and Voldemort. He guided them into the Great Hall and told them of the Sorting Ceremony. He called their names and they tried on the Sorting Hat.  
  
"Sirius Granger-Black!" Sirius put the hat on his head and nearly jumped when it started to talk to him.  
  
"Difficult. Very Difficult. You would do well in Slytherin. That was your father's family's house, but yet he was a Gryffindor. You are brave, like him, no doubt about that. You are smart, like your mother and I put her in Gryffindor. Well then, better be..."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"   
  
Sirius shakily walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down. His mother went to school here. Why didn't she tell him? And his father. His father was a wizard. He only listened to the names of his friends as they were sorted.  
  
"Raylyn Lupin!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"William Weasley!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Then after Will was sorted, Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"I have news for you all. I have given up my position of Headmaster of this school and will finish my teaching career this year.. I have chosen a sutible replacement. That person is Proffesor Potter. And now I am sure your new Head would like to say a few words."  
  
"Thank you, Proffesor. Now, tuck in. I'm sure you're all starved," a man with untidy black hair and green eyes spoke. He clapped his hands and food appeared like magic. Sirius ate his fill, not caring if he looked like a pig. Sirius looked up at the staff table and saw the headmaster's eyes rested upon him. Proffesor Potter's eyes weren't the only ones rested on Sirius. A greasy-haired proffesor named Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, and Remus Lupin. All of them knowing who he was.  
  
Soon after the feast, they were guided to their house to sleep. Sirius lay awake, thinking about his parents.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Proffesor Harry Potter lied back on his bed looking at an old photograph. He watched as little pictures of the Order of the Pheonix members moved around. His eyes rested on two people: a fifteen-year-old girl with bushy hair, and a man with long dark hair, a reckless grin, and sullen dark eyes that didn't seem quite so sullen in the picture. How had they fallen in love? Why didn't Hermione tell him? All of his questions remained unanswered.   
  
That night, Sirius Granger-Black wasn't the only one thinking about Hermione Granger and Sirius Black.  
  
***  
  
AN: there's ch. 2. hope u like. R&R! 


	3. The First Day of Classes

AN: hi guys! hope u like this next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter. the great J.K Rowling does.  
  
Return To Hogwarts-Chapter 3  
  
***  
  
The next morning Sirius made his way down to the great hall for breakfast.  
  
"First day of classes. Dad said that he liked the classes," Ray mused thoughtfully as she looked at her timetable.  
  
"What do you guys have?" Will asked.  
  
"Potions, Defence Agaist the Dark Arts, and double History of Magic," Sirius said looking down at his own timetable.  
  
"Me too," Ray said. After they finished eating, they hurried to their potions class. When they got inside the dungeons they found it rather obvious that the potions master, Proffesor Snape, hated them. By the end of the lesson, Snape had docked Gryffindor nearly 25 points. 15 of which from Sirius.  
  
Defence Agaist the Dark Arts was better. This time they had Ray's dad as a teacher. He was far better than Snape, in Sirius's opinion. They read about vampires and had a class discusion about it. Before they left, they stopped to see Ray's dad.  
  
"Hi, Dad," Ray greeted.  
  
"Hey Proffesor Lupin," Will said.  
  
"Hi Ray, Will. How was Potions?" Remus Lupin asked.  
  
"Proffesor Snape is evil!" Ray outbursted. Remus sighed and turned to face Sirius.  
  
"Sirius, right?" Remus asked. The boy nodded and Remus continued,"What do you think of Proffesor Snape?"  
  
"I don't like him and I think he hates me," Sirius replied cautiously. He didn't want to get into trouble on the first day.  
  
"I wouldn't doubt that. After all, he and your father disliked each other when they were here," Remus stated. Sirius froze.  
  
"You knew my dad?"  
  
"Er... yeah. You three had better get to History of Magic, now," Remus ordered doggedly. Sirius tried to protest, but was lead out by Ray.  
  
"Kay. See'ya later, Dad," Ray said. Remus waved. When they arrived in Proffesor Binns class they found out he was a ghost, which kinda freaked Sirius out, but they soon found out just how boring Binns was.  
  
"Hey, that was pretty wierd about your dad, eh?" Will whispered.  
  
"Yeah. I never knew him," Sirius sighed.  
  
"That's the first time I heard my dad talk about him," Ray said. Sirius didn't dignify that with a response. He just tried to take notes.  
  
After lunch they had Transfiguration, Flying, and double Charms. Sirius was doing exceptionally well in each class, but he excelled at flying. He didn't fall or anything.   
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
From high at the staff table at dinner, Harry Potter watched as Sirius laughed with Ray Lupin and Will Weasley. He had the same bark-like laugh that his father had. Dumbledore saw where Harry was looking.  
  
"He is an extraordinary student. Smart, just like his parents," Dumbledore whispered.  
  
"His parents are what's troubling me. How did they get together in the first place?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know. It is quite odd. We would have known if Hermione was pregnent or not," Dumbledore commented wryly.  
  
"Are you forgetting that Hermione was the smartest witch of the year, Albus? If she didn't want someone to find out something, she could hide it well," Harry said fondly. He had always been proud of Hermione's abilities as a witch, but he never got around to telling her that.  
  
"Of course not, Harry. I'm a bit curious as to why she never told her son she was a witch," Dumbledore said.  
  
"I don't know. If I could just see her... talk to her...then maybe it would help alot of people understand the situation, including her son," Harry suggested.  
  
"We would all love that chance, Harry, but it seems impossible unless we know where to find her. I'm afraid that the only person who knows that, is Sirius. If one of us could just talk to him, we could get all the information we need," Dumbledore said. Harry looked around the room and spotted a rat disappear under a table.  
  
"If we are going to talk to him, I suggest we do it before someone else does. For his sake and Hermione's," Harry said softly. He looked at Sirius and rubbed his scar; a nervous habit he had whenever he sensed something wrong. And rats were definately classified as wrong.  
  
***  
  
AN: and so things get more interesting. sorry bout the cliffy. well R&R! 


	4. The Traitor Returns

AN: hi guys! what happens next? Read and find out.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter. the great J.K Rowling does.  
  
Return To Hogwarts-Chapter 4   
  
***  
  
Sirius woke up early Saturday morning and decided to take a walk around the grounds. He didn't want to wake Will and Ray, so he just went alone. As he made his way by the lake he heard a noise behind him. He whirled around, but saw nothing but the tree by the lake. He took a step towards the tree.  
  
WHACK! He was hit up against it. He cried out in pain, but a hand muffled his scream. He was turned to face a short man that resembled a rat.  
  
"Hello, Black," the man whispered menacingly. Sirius gulped.   
  
"I-I'll scream!" Sirius threatened. The man tightened his grip on Sirius's neck. He had a metal hand.  
  
"If you scream, I will kill you before anyone ever has time to react to the sound. It won't bother me to kill a little bratt. I've done worse in my lifetime," the man cackled insanely. Sirius wasn't to keen on finding out what this man had done that was worse then killing an innocent kid, so he kept quiet. He had a feeling that this guy was evil in some way.  
  
"Yes," the man said softly, "Sirius Black, named for your father. I knew your father. One of the few wizards I'll never forget. Quite a wizard... extraordinary to say the least. But he was a fool who loved. That was what destroyed him. Quite sad, frankly, that I had to put one of my former friends to death, but he had it coming. Killing your father... one of the best things I've ever done," the man boasted.  
  
"You're lying!" Sirius shouted, horrified. He had to be. His father couldn't have been friends with this man. Ray's dad had said that he knew his father and Ray's dad was a nice guy.  
  
"Your mother, on the other hand," the man ignored Sirius's outburst and talked on, "was a muggle. She was smart. Had brains, she did. She should've known she couldn't keep you a secret forever. She should've known that one day she would have to face her past. That she would have to deal with me for getting involved with Sirius Black," the man grinned madly.  
  
"Leave my mother out of this!" Sirius shouted.  
  
"Wha's goin' on down there?" a familiar voice boomed and a giant figure was making his way to the lake. The man froze and let go of Sirius's neck.  
  
"We'll have a nice little chat again soon, Black," the man transformed into a rat and scurried away. By this time, Hagrid was almost to the lake.  
  
"H-Hagrid," Sirius stumbled up to him.  
  
"Sirius? What are you doin' down by the lake? Who was that?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"H-Hagrid, I-I took a walk and... and a guy attacked me!" Sirius cried.  
  
"You was attacked!? Come with me. We need to see the headmaster. Ye alright?" Hagrid asked, half dragging Sirius towards the castle.  
  
"Yeah," Sirius murmered softly as he was pulled up to the castle.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Harry was sitting in his office, reading a book Professor Dumbledore had lent him, when Hagrid burst into his office with a very pale-looking, Sirius Black.  
  
"Harry! Sirius was attacked by someone down by the lake!" Hagrid explained. Harry's eyes widened in panic.  
  
"What did they look like?" he asked.  
  
"I didn't see 'im, but Sirius got a good look at him," Hagrid said. Harry sat Sirius down in a chair.  
  
"Are you alright?" Harry asked.   
  
"I-I think so," Sirius said softly.  
  
"Can you tell me what your attacker looked like?" Harry asked.  
  
"He sort of reminded me of a rat, he had a metal hand, and when Hagrid showed up, he transformed into a rat," Sirius explained. Harry swallowed hard. He was back.  
  
"Hagrid, please go and find Professor Dumbledore, immedietly. Then Remus. If Sirius's attacker is who I think it is, we'll need Remus around," Harry said.  
  
"Alrigh'. Should I owl Hermione?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"No. I'll tell her about this in person. Thanks, Hagrid," Harry said. Hagrid clasped Harry's shoulder and set off to find Remus and Dumbledore. Harry sat across from Sirius and spoke slowly.  
  
"Did the man say anything to you?" Harry asked.  
  
"He... he said stuff about my parents. He said that he was my dad's friend and that he killed my dad. He said that my mom should've known that she would have to deal with him if she got involved with my dad," Sirius explained. Harry swore under his breath just as Remus walked in.  
  
"What happened? I just ran into Hagrid in the hall. He said that Sirius had been attacked," Remus said quickly. Harry stood up and Sirius stared at the two adults.  
  
"I told him to get you. It's Wormtail. He's returned," Harry reported grimly.   
  
"Are you sure?" Remus asked. Peter had disappered after Voldemort's downfall and they haven't seen, nor heard anything about him in eight years.  
  
"I'm positive. Who else has a metal hand and can transform into a rat?" Harry asked. Remus swore. Both men were unaware of Albus Dumbledore's presense.  
  
"No need for sarcasm, Harry. If Peter Petigrew is back, then we must put the school on full alert. There is a good chance he is trying to get back at his old friends for destroying the dark side," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Get back at us 'how', Albus?" Remus asked. Sirius quietly observed the scene before him.  
  
"I am afraid you could be one of Petigrew's next targets, being the last Marauder. Since James and Sirius are already dead, he could try to get back at their remaining relatives and loved ones," Albus explained.  
  
"Then that means Wormtail is after me and my family and Remus's family," Harry said slowly. Then a thought struck him, "And Hermione and Sirius."  
  
All three men looked at Sirius, until Albus spoke.  
  
"Harry, I think it is time to talk to Hermione," Harry nodded.  
  
"Sirius, where does your mother live?" Harry asked.  
  
"Number 8 Jameson street, London," Sirius answered.  
  
"Thanks. Take care of Sirius and put the school on alert. Wish me luck," Harry said to the others. He waved and stepped into the fire, yelling, Number 8 Jameson street, London!'  
  
***  
  
AN: oh boy, harry's off to see hermione! R&R! 


	5. Harry and Hermione Reunite

AN: hi guys! now we see hermione and her excuse! enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter. the great J.K Rowling does.  
  
Return To Hogwarts-Chapter 5   
  
***  
  
When Harry emerged from the fire place, he stepped into a well kept living room and looked around. There was a book shelve in the corner and a hallway to what looked like a kitchen. He walked through the hallway and was met by a woman with brown eyes and bushy brown hair.  
  
"Long time no see, Hermione," he said softly.  
  
"H-Harry! What are you doing here?" she gasped.  
  
"Dropping in on an old friend. How have you been 'mione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Fine. Oh, Harry, it's so good to see you again!" she said and she hugged him. He hugged back.  
  
"It's good to see you again too. It was also good to meet your son," Harry said upon releasing her from the embrace. Hermione looked away.  
  
"You work at Hogwarts?" she asked weakly.  
  
"Headmaster," he said.  
  
"Congratulations," she said.  
  
"Hermione, you didn't think that we would never find out, did you? Knowing who his parents were, he was bound to be accepted to Hogwarts," Harry said.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't k-know how to tell you. No one knew I was pregnent or anything. Sirius himself never knew. I-I was scared and confused and being pregnent didn't exactly help much. Then he died and I had to recover and then my parents got killed. It was all just too much. I just left. I'm sorry," she sobbed. Harry put a comforting hand upon her shoulder.  
  
"I'm not mad. I'm just confused. When did this happen, Hermione? When did you and Sirius start all of this?" he asked.  
  
"That summer before he died. I couldn't sleep one night so I went to keep Buckbeak company and Sirius was there too. We talked and one thing led to another. I got freaked out afterwards and hardly spoke to him because I had technically cheated on Viktor. Before we went back to Hogwarts, Sirius told me that he... that he loved me and that if I didn't love him back, it was okay, but he wanted an answer and I didn't give him one right away. Remember that letter I wrote to Viktor that was really long? I broke up with him in that letter. Then at Christmas time, I told Sirius how I felt. I loved him, Harry. I really did. A couple months later, I found out I was pregnent," Hermione explained.  
  
"Sirius didn't even know," Harry said sadly, bowing his head. He knew how much Sirius would've loved being a dad. Remus had always said that Sirius looked forward to a family.  
  
"I'm sorry," Hermione said again.  
  
"It's not your fault," Harry said softly.  
  
"I suppose I have to tell my son everything," Hermione sighed.  
  
"Actually, we might of accidently told him alot of things this morning," Harry said, now thinking of the way his mouth had run on while Sirius was in his office.  
  
"What? Why?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Okay, this is mainly the reason why I wanted to talk to you. At the end of seventh year, the final battle was fought between the Order and Voldemort. Mainy lives were claimed in the battle; Minerva McGonagall, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Arthur Weasley, Percy Weasley, and mainy others. One person vanished completely, though. After I defeated Voldemort, Peter Petigrew vanished and no one has seen nor heard anything about him. Until today. Today he resurfaced to attack your son. Sirius's son," Harry explained.  
  
"P-Petigrew attacked m-my baby! Is he okay? Is he hurt?" Hermione asked worriedly.  
  
"Sirius is just fine. A little shook up, but fine all the same. We might not be, though. Dumbledore reckons that Petigrew wants revenge on his old school friends. Remus Lupin is obviously in danger and so is his family, seeing how he is the last Maurauder. As for my dad and Sirius, he's going to go after the people that they loved and cared about them. We're all in trouble, Hermione," Harry said gravely.  
  
"Petigrew is after us?" Hermione comprehended. Harry nodded.  
  
"Sirius is safe at Hogwarts, Hermione. I'm not so sure about you. I was thinking that maybe you'd like to rejoin the wizarding world. We all miss you. Even Ron," Harry suggested.  
  
"I would like to see everyone again, but where would I stay?" she asked.  
  
"We wouldn't mind a couple guests," Harry hinted.  
  
"We?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Me and Ginny. I'm sure Sirius would like to play Quidditch with my four kids," Harry said.  
  
"I knew you two would get together at some point," Hermione grinned. Harry blushed a little.  
  
"Anyways, what do you say?" Harry asked.  
  
"I will if you, Ginny, and Sirius are okay with it," Hermione said.   
  
"Fine, then. Come back to Hogwarts with me. You can talk to Sirius about his dad and everything," Harry suggested.  
  
"Alright," she agreed. They stepped towards the fire and threw in some Floo Powder that Harry had brought with him and yelled, "Hogwarts Headmaster's Office!"  
  
Soon, Harry and Hermione were standing in his office at Hogwarts.  
  
***  
  
AN: and this is where I leave you. please R&R. i like hearing your suggestions. 


	6. The Past Awakened

AN: hi guys! im sorry it took so long to update, but i had to rewrite this chapter because my parents took our computer in and the guy deleted everything! well here u all are!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter. the great J.K Rowling does.  
  
Return To Hogwarts-Chapter 6  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione and Harry stepped out of the fire and into his office. They were greeted by Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Granger-Black. Sirius ran into his mother's arms and hugged her.  
  
"Are you alright, sweetie?" Hermione asked, peering worriedly at her son.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, Mom. Really," Sirius assured her.  
  
"Hello, Hermione," Remus said softly.  
  
"Remus! Hello. How are you?" she asked.  
  
"Fine. And you?" he asked.  
  
"Good," she answered quietly.  
  
"It is good to see you again, Hermione. I trust you told her everthing, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes, Albus," Harry said, nodding his head.  
  
"You know everyone?" Sirius asked his mother incrediously.  
  
"How could I not, Sirius? Professor Dumbledore was my Headmaster. Harry was one of my best friends. And Remus was a friend of...a friend of your f- father's," Hermione explained. That reminded Sirius of something.  
  
"How come you never told me that you and my dad were magical?" Sirius demanded.  
  
"I...we...I was young and...and I didn't know how to tell you and I was scared that you'd be in danger if I did. I...I also didn't want the situation to bring up memories that I didn't want to relive. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, Sirius," she said. Sirius opened his mouth to say something, but was beat by Remus and Harry.  
  
"Memories about Sirius?" they echoed at the same time. Hermione bowed her head and nodded.  
  
"My dad? What happened to him?" Sirius asked.  
  
"He died 11 years ago," Dumbledore said quietly.  
  
"How? That guy that attacked me said he killed my dad. Is that how?" Sirius asked, hoping that that wasn't the case. He wanted to know the truth. He hoped that his dad hadn't been a murder victim.  
  
"Peter Petigrew- the guy who attacked you- as good as killed your father," Hermione said softly.  
  
"Before you hear this, Sirius, you have to know that your father was a great man and an extraordinary wizard," Remus began, "A long time ago there was an evil wizard named Voldemort. Voldemort was feared by many and his followers, Death Eaters, we equally feared.It was dark times. No one knew who to trust. Four friends, however, believed that none of them would ever cross over to the darkside. Voldemort was after James Potter, the unofficial leader of the four friends, known as Mauraders. James placed his life and the lives of his wife and son in the hands of one of his friends, Peter Petigrew. Peter was to keep the location of James and his family secret. Then on Halloween night, 26 years ago, Voldemort attacked the Potters. James and his wife, Lily, died at the hands of Lord Voldemort. They died protecting their infant son, who would later cause the downfall of Voldemort. Infact, it might intrest you to know that James and Lily's son is standing right infront of you."  
  
"Go on with your story, Remus," Harry said, blushing feverantly.  
  
"Anyways, that night after the Potters died, James's best friend- the one that everyone thought he had placed his trust in- checked up on Peter and the Potters. When he found that his best friend was dead, he went after Peter, knowing that Peter was the servent of Lord Voldemort that had betrayed his friends. He found Peter in a muggle street. That night Peter disappeared after killing 12 muggles and framing his former friend for commiting two crimes: 13 murders and being the deatheater that betrayed his friends. That night Sirius Black was sent to the wizard prison, Azkaban, for murder and no one had any doubts that he did everything he was accused of," Remus shook his head sadly.  
  
"My dad's friend put him in prison for something he didn't do?" Sirius asked incrediously. Remus nodded.  
  
"Thirteen years later Sirius escaped Azkaban, a feet no one thought possible. He came to Hogwarts where Harry, his godson was. He was on the run from the ministry, so he stayed in his animagus form which was a dog. He later caught Peter in his rat form and convinced 4 people that he was an innocent man. Those people were: Harry, Harry's friend, Ron, Hermione, and me, the last of the four Mauraders. Peter escaped and with him was the evidence that your father was innocent. Sirius was on the run again. The next year, Voldemort returned to full strength with the aid of Peter. The Ministry of Magic ignored the fact that Voldemort had resurfaced. Then, 11 years ago Harry had a vision of Voldemort attacking Sirius. Sirius was the first real thing to a father that Harry had ever known so Harry went to the Department of Mysteries to help Sirius. Harry was accomponied by his friends, Hermione, Ginny Weasley, Ron, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood. The vision that Harry had was a fake that was planted in his mind to lure him to the Department of Mysteries. The kids fended off the deatheaters as best as they could, but were about to be done for when we showed up. Me, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebott, Mad-eye Moody, and Sirius fought off the deatheaters until Professor Dumbledore arrived and stopped all the deatheaters in their tracks. All of them except for one. Your father's cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Sirius duelled non-stop. A stray spell knocked Sirius of a balcony and into a veil. He was never seen again," Remus finished. Sirius nodded his understanding.  
  
"What about what Peter Petigrew said about my mom?" Sirius asked.  
  
"He wants to get back at all the loved ones of his former friends. He's after you and your mother," Albus put in.  
  
"I'm sorry I never told you," Hermione said, placing her arm around her son.  
  
"It's okay, Mom," Sirius said. He smiled.  
  
Unknown to everyone in the room, a rat lurked under the desk.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
A man walked restlessly on-wards down a dark tunnel. It wasn't any different from the gazillion other tunnels he walked though since he arrived in this world. He didn't know why he pressed on; he was just going to find a million more tunnels. Maybe he thought that if he walked enough, he would find the exit and would be able to go home. He missed Earth desperately. He missed everthing about it, well, almost everything. He could definately live without Kreacher the House Elf. And Bellatrix. And her chum, Voldemort. He would've gave anything to see Harry and Remus again. And Hermione. Then as he thought about his loved ones, light shone from above, illuminating two different doors, opposite of each other. Which one should he take? His question was answered by two figures passing though the door on the right.  
  
"Long time, no see, Sirius Black," one of the two figures smiled. Sirius gaped at the people he saw. A man with untidy black hair and hazel eyes waved and a woman with red hair and emerauld green eyes smiled warmly.  
  
"J-James? L-Lily?" Sirius asked weakly.  
  
"Boo!" James Potter laughed.  
  
"We're ghosts, Sirius," Lily Potter explained.  
  
"Does that m-mean I'm d-dead!?" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
* * *  
  
AN: a bit of a cliffy. is our fav dog gonna survive or go to doggy heaven? On a more personal note, I may take a long time to update as i have a small case of writers block. i might do some other stories to get me back on track so look for them. This is not the end, I promise. 


	7. Revival and New Enemies

AN: hi guys! time 2 find out what's to happen to Sirius!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter. the great J.K Rowling does.  
  
Return To Hogwarts-Chapter 7  
  
* * *  
  
Sirius stared at the ghosts of the two people he thought he would never see again. James and Lily weren't transparent like other ghosts, but the way they had walked though the door on the right side had convinced Sirius enough that they were dead.  
  
"No you're not dead yet, Padfoot. You're just...er...trapped in the Veil of Mysteries," James answered.  
  
"Veil of Mysteries?" Sirius asked, drawing a blank.  
  
"The Veil of Mysteries decides the fates of those who fall into it. It has the power to send those who enter it to Heaven, Hell, back to where they came from, or it forces them to wander the dark never-ending corridors for eternity," Lily explained.  
  
"So, I'm either dead, alive, or have no place? And it's up to the Veil to decide my fate? This should be interesting," Sirius muttered.  
  
"Actually, on very rare occasions, it gives the person a choice to do what they choose. You, Sirius, are one of those rare cases," James grinned, "Choose wisely."  
  
"I-I have a choice?" Sirius asked, dumb-founded.  
  
"Yep. Always the lucky one, ain't ya, Ol' Buddy?" James said.  
  
"If I was always so lucky, why did I go to Azkaban or fall through the Veil?" Sirius retorted.  
  
"Never mind that. You only have a limited time to choose, Sirius. After the time runs out, the Veil will decide for you," Lily warned.  
  
"Ok. What if I want to live?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Then you'll exit the Veil the same way you entered. You'll also have to adjust to the times, so Lily and I suggest that you dog your way around the wizarding world until you find Albus Dumbledore," James explained.  
  
"What do you mean by 'adjust to the times'? It's still 1995, right?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No, Sirius. You've wandered the Veil for eleven years. Harry, Hermione, and Ron are all grown up," Lily said. Sirius nodded mutely.  
  
"I'm going back," he finally said.  
  
"Take the door to your left, then. Say hi to Harry for us," James said.  
  
"You can't come back? Why not?" Sirius asked.  
  
"We didn't fall through the Veil," Lily and James said simultaniously.  
  
"Tell Harry that we love him and we are proud of him," Lily sobbed as she hugged her friend.  
  
"Yeah. Tell him that I was a dumb kid and I could never be prouder of him. Tell Moony we miss him," James said, "Goodbye, Padfoot."  
  
"Goodbye, Prongs," Sirius murmered as he hugged his best friend. He waved as he walked through the left side door and into the light.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Sirius jr walked down the hall towards the Gryffindor common room. His mother had went with Professor Potter to his home and Sirius had been told to go back to the common room. He was so deep in thought about what Remus had said about his father that he didn't see three Slytherin boys and a girl blocking his path. Sirius recognized them as fellow first-years. He stopped as a boy with dark hair and cold grey eyes stepped foreward.  
  
"You'd better watch where your going, kid. See, we don't like little pathetic muggles hanging around us," the boy said.  
  
"And you'd better move. See, I don't wanna waste my time talking to a bunch of jerks," Sirius snapped back.  
  
"Oh really? And do you have any idea who we are?" the boy asked coldly.  
  
"I don't know and I really don't care," Sirius retorted. The boy's mouth twisted into what looked like an evil smile.  
  
"I am Tom Riddle, this is Pete Petigrew, and my sister, Bellatrix Riddle. You'd better watch out for us...er..." Tom staggered.  
  
"Black. Sirius Black. Now move so I can go," Sirius ordered. At this point 3 wands were being pointed at Sirius. He in turn, withdrew his own wand from his pocket. He couldn't fight all four at once. He needed help.  
  
"Hey!" someone shouted. Sirius looked behind him and saw Ray and Will advancing towards the 4 of them. Both of them had their wands out and ready. The Slytherin's scowled at their approach.  
  
"Leave him alone, Riddle!" Ray ordered.  
  
"Butt out, Lupin! This doesn't concern you!" Tom retorted.  
  
"Go back to the dungeons or my dad will have you in detention faster then you can say 'Deatheater'!" Ray threatened.  
  
"Fine. It just prooves that your a mudblood-loving fool like your father!" Tom stalked off with his friends in tow.  
  
"What happened?" Will asked as they headed towards the Gryffindor portrait.  
  
"I was walking back to the common room and they were in my way," Sirius explained, "Who were they anyway?"  
  
"Tom and Bellatrix Riddle are the orphaned kids of a powerful evil sorcerer named Voldemort. Pete Petigrew's dad worked for their dad. That's what my dad told me, at least," Ray seethed. Sirius's head snapped up.  
  
"Petigrew? As in Peter Petigrew?" he asked.  
  
"That's Pete's dad. My dad said that Peter Petigrew betrayed the good side, though he never said how," Ray said. They stopped and entered the common room after giving the portrait of the fat lady the password (Pig's Feet).  
  
"How do you know about him?" Will asked.  
  
"He attacked me this morning. That's why I wasn't around all day. Ray's dad, Professor Potter, my mom, and Professor Dumbledore told me what happened to my dad," Sirius said.  
  
"What?" Ray and Will chorused.  
  
"Ray's dad, my dad, Harry Potter's dad, and Peter Petigrew all were friends. When Voldemort killed Harry's dad, my dad was framed by Peter Petigrew and was sent to Azkaban for 13 years. Then my dad escaped and Petigrew resurfaced from years of hiding to help Voldemort return to power. Voldemort released his deatheaters from Azkaban, which included my father's cousin who in turn, killed my dad," Sirius explained.  
  
"Why'd Petigrew attack you?" Ray asked worriedly.  
  
"Dumbledore reckons it's because Petigrew wants to get revenge on his old friends for destroying Voldemort. Since two are dead, he's gonna try to kill the descendents and loved ones of the deceased. Your dad is a target, Ray. He was Petigrew's friend," Sirius explained. They looked at each other and they knew that they were in grave danger.  
  
* * *  
  
AN: i leave it here. R&R! 


	8. Malfoy and Wormtail's Deal

AN: hi guys, im back. if this sucks, i'm sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter. the great J.K Rowling does.  
  
Return To Hogwarts-Chapter 8

"So you survived the final battle, then, Wormtail?" the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy asked his companion.  
  
"That is correct, Malfoy. And I daresay that I have a proposition for you that I'm sure you won't pass on," Wormtail answered.  
  
"Is that so? We'll see about that," he stated, motioning Wormtail to a chair.  
  
"Alright then, Malfoy. What would you say if I could give you the oppertunity to kill Harry Potter?" Wormtail asked slyly. Malfoy licked his lips.  
  
"I would love nothing more, but such a feat is impossible. In case you didn't notice, the final battle was tipped in his favor," he scowled.  
  
"I could give you the chance, Malfoy. Dumbledore is old and weak and much of the Order of the Pheonix has disbanded. And I seem to remember Potter having a weakness for heroics. Think about it, Malfoy. This is the chance to avenge your father's death. To avenge the Dark Lord's downfall," Wormtail tried. Malfoy appeared to think it over.  
  
"How would we pull it off?" he asked fianlly.  
  
"We would gain entrance into Hogwarts by brute force, then we'd-"  
  
"Are you mad?! Force our way into Hogwarts!" Malfoy interupted, "That's suicide, Wormtail. Unlike you, I have responsibilities. The Dark Lord chose me to care for his children. I'm not going to disobey his last order."  
  
"Fine. What if I were to take a hostage inside the castle? I am rather good at sneaking around. This way, when you and the other Death Eaters attack, Potter and company will be blindsided. We'll have to lure Dumbledore away from the castle beforehand, considering you are too precatious," Wormtail tried again.  
  
"Alright, but tell me, what do you get out of all of this?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"I get to watch as my old friends's loved ones die. Maybe after we finish at Hogwarts, we'll proceed to Potter's home and kill the remaining members of his family," Wormtail smiled.  
  
"When would we pull it off?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"January 20th. The night of the full moon," he answered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, then Potter can't call upon the aid of Remus Lupin," he grinned.  
  
"Alright then. In twenty days, the Death Eaters will overtake Hogwarts," Malfoy laughed. Wormtail joined in.  
  
AN: well, can u say plot thickening? i skipped a couple of months i know. R&R! 


	9. An Unexpected Savior

AN: hi guys, guess what happens now.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter. the great J.K Rowling does.  
  
Return To Hogwarts-Chapter 9  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Harry quietly sat in his office, studying the Marauder's Map. He did that a lot after Pettigrew's first attack on Sirius Jr. Now it was January and there had been no new attacks from Pettigrew. This fact didn't make Harry feel better at all. He knew Pettigrew was just bidding his time.  
  
"Harry?" Albus's voice sounded through the office.  
  
"What is it, Albus?" he asked.  
  
"I must take a trip to the Ministry. I should be back by tommorow. Cornellius said it was urgent," he explained.  
  
"If you must," Harry sighed. He was not too fond of the Ministry of Magic after Sirius's death. Infact, he distictly remembered screaming at Fudge when he came to apologize for percieving him as an unbalanced, attention- seeking prat.  
  
"I'll see you later," Albus chuckled and left Harry to the map. The elder wizard knew how much he despised the Ministry.  
  
Ten minutes after Albus left, Harry saw a name on the map that made his blood run cold. Peter Pettigrew was hurriedly heading towards Raylynn Lupin, Sirius Black, and William Weasley. He quickly got all of the teachers to the sixth floor where they found Pettigrew holding a knife to Ray's throat. Sirius and Will were against a wall, bound by ropes.  
  
"Let my daughter go, Peter, or I'll blast you to pieces like Sirius should've done!" Remus yelled. Harry could tell he was on the breaking point even though he didn't look well at all. He looked older then usual and he look tired.  
  
"You won't kill me, Remus. Not while I have you precious daughter," Pettigrew taunted. Remus clenched his fists.  
  
"Dad! Help!" Ray pleaded. Remus looked helpless. He couldn't save his little girl from this psyco.  
  
BANG!  
  
"What was that?" Harry asked.  
  
"Your death, Potter!" a familiar, cold, drawling voice shouted. Harry looked down and saw many hooded Death Eaters standing at the top of the stone steps. All of the teachers drew their wands, just as Pettigrew threw Ray to the ground and started firing stunning spells at the group of teachers. Harry disarmed him and used Diffindo to cut the ropes binding Sirius and Will.  
  
"Get into that office!" he yelled, motioning them to a open door. He followed and went to the fireplace.  
  
"What's going on?" Sirius asked. Harry didn't answer. He got some powder from the pot next to the fire. There was only one handful.  
  
"Godric's Hollow!" he shouted. When he appeared on the other end, he looked around his kitchen and found no one in there.  
  
"GINNY!" he yelled. He heard footsteps rushing towards the kitchen. Then he saw his wife appear in the doorway.  
  
"What is it, Harry?" she asked, her voice full of worry.  
  
"Hogwarts is under attack! Dumbledore left for the Ministry about a half an hour ago. I need you to alert the aurors. Hurry!" he explained.  
  
"Okay. Be careful!" Ginny called. Just as he was about to vanish, Hermione appeared.  
  
"Hogwarts is under attack?" she asked incrediously.  
  
"Yes," he answered hurriedly.  
  
"I'll come help you fight until the aurors get there," she said, approaching the fire.  
  
"It's dangerous!" he warned.  
  
"I'm helping," she stated. He sighed.  
  
"Fine. Ginny, you alert Ron and the others. Come on, Hermione!" he called, vanishing back to Hogwarts. A second later Hermione appeared.  
  
"Mom! What are you-"  
  
"No time to explain, Sirius," she interupted.  
  
"Hermione, get these three out of here. Don't take them back to the Gryffindor portrait. It will just alert the Death Eaters to the sealed portrait hole and the other Gryffindors. Me and the teachers will hold them off," Harry explained.  
  
"Okay. I'll take them to the Shrieking Shack. Come on, kids," she said leading them through the door with Harry at their heels. They knew that the Death Eaters had spread out to more of the castle.  
  
"Be careful!" Harry called, running in the opposite direction.  
  
"You too!" Hermione answered back, leading her son and his friends to what she hoped was a safe route.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Just outside of Hogwarts, a black dog ran towards the gates. After months of traveling, he finally arrived at the castle. He let out a joyous bark before running towards it. He slipped through the doors and was greeted by dust and crumbling rock. He knew something was wrong. He quickly ran up the stone steps, still in dog form. As he got higher up, he saw just what was wrong. Hooded Death Eaters were running around, duelling teachers. He searched for someone who may know where Dumbledore was. He traveled to the fifth floor, careful to stay out of sight. If one of the Death Eaters saw him, they'd realize he was back and would kill him.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Hermione 'mubblood' Granger and her filthy little son. I've waited all of my life for this," Sirius heard Draco Malfoy taunt. He saw him pointing his wand at a brown, bushy-haired woman sheilding three kids. Hermione!  
  
"You can kill me, Malfoy, but I won't let you kill these children!" she spat, holding her own wand at the ready. Sirius waited behind some ruble, ready to lunge on Malfoy. He couldn't let him hurt her.  
  
"Imperio!" Malfoy cast, causing Hermione to get a dazed look in her eyes. "Stand aside," he ordered. Sirius watched as Hermione moved. Then ropes sprung from his wand, binding her to a statue. He lifted the Imperious curse and laughed.  
  
"Let her go, you creep!" a boy no older then eleven sprung foreward, pointing his wand at Malfoy. Sirius positioned himself.  
  
"Sirius, NO!" Hermione shouted at the boy. The other two children stayed back, fearfully regarding the Death Eater stanging in front of them.  
  
"You should've listened to your mommy, but you're just like your father; a fool. I'll take pleasure in torturing Sirius Black's only son. Soon, boy, you'll be as insane as your father!" Malfoy laughed. Sirius sr. froze on the spot (AN: now it's getting more confusing! Sirius1 is now going to be used for Sirius sr). He had a son?  
  
"Crucio!" Malfoy cackled, watching as Sirius's son screamed and withered. Finally Sirius1 came to his senses and lunged at Malfoy (still in dog form), snarling and biting him.  
  
"Aghhhhh!" he screamed. Then the dog ontop of him transformed back into a human. Within seconds Draco Malfoy was knocked unconsious by Sirius1's fists.  
  
"Oh my god," Hermione said softly. He looked at her longingly and them he regarded the boy lying unconsious on the floor. He picked the kid up and then severed the ropes binding Hermione. "H-how?" she stuttered hurrying to her son and long-lost lover.  
  
"I'll explain later. He's just unconsious. What the Hell is going on?" he asked.  
  
"The Death Eaters are invading Hogwarts. I have to get these kids to the Shrieking Shack," she said, regarding Will and Ray.  
  
"I'll come with you," he said. He had to protect her in case she ran into more Death Eaters. And...and he had to protect his son. He couldn't loose her again after he just found her.  
  
"Thanks," she said kissing him on the cheek. They hurried down the stone steps, Sirius1 in the lead, carrying Sirius. When they arrived on the fourth floor, they ran into Remus just as he stunned a Death Eater.  
  
"S-Sirius? It can't be!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Remus," Sirius1 said, grinning at his best friend. He never thought he would see Remus again and now here he was, standing illuminated in the moonlight. MOONLIGHT!?  
  
Remus went rigid as the painful transformation began. He had forgot to take his potion.  
  
"Dad? DAD!" Ray shouted, starting towards him. Hermione held her back as she watched as Sirius1 put his son on the ground, transformed, and growled at the full-grown werewolf advancing on him. The werewolf howled and lunged at Hermione and the kids, but Sirius1 jumped him before he could touch them. There was snarling and biting until Remus threw him into the railing of a balcony. A yelp echoed through the building as Hermione watched the big, black dog claw for a way to support himself. She gritted her teeth. She wasn't going to loose him again! Not after she found out that he was alive due to some sort of miricle that he would explain later.  
  
"Immobilus!" she cried. Remus the werewolf stopped moving. Hermione went to help Sirius1 up.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked.  
  
"I am now. Let's go before he starts moving again," he said after he transformed back to human form. By this time, Sirius was awake.  
  
"Who-"  
  
"It's alright. Can you stand?" Hermione asked him. He nodded, still looking at Sirius1 in a peculiar way.  
  
"Okay, let's go!" Sirius1 barked. They followed him down the steps with Hermione and Sirius wondering what kind of miricle brought a dead man back to life.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
AN: it's almost the end. keep those reviews coming! 


	10. Where's Pettigrew?

AN: hi guys, the end is near. back to the battle.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter. the great J.K Rowling does.  
  
Return To Hogwarts-Chapter 10  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Sirius1 led the way to the Womping Willow, stunning any Death Eaters in their path. Finally they arrived at the very dangerous tree.  
  
"Immobilus!" he cried. The tree froze in mid-swing.  
  
"What now?" he asked.  
  
"You three head down the path to the Shrieking Shack. We'll come and get you when it is safe," Hermione explained.  
  
"But, I want to fight!" Sirius protested.  
  
"Death Eaters are ruthless. They won't give a damn whether your a child or not," Sirius1 said bluntly.  
  
"He's right, Sirius. My dad told me about some of the things they did. Let's go," Ray said, anxiously tugging at his robes. Just then, they saw more figures heading towards the castle.  
  
"GO, Sirius!" Hermione cried, lightly pushing him towards the trunk of the tree. Finally the boy nodded.  
  
"Love you," he said quietly before he and his friends disappeared thought the tunnel.  
  
"And now?" Sirius1 asked Hermione.  
  
"We do what your son said. We fight," she smiled grimly at him. He smiled back. Then the pair ran to confront the figures heading towards the castle. They stopped in their tracks when they realized that they were Aurors, led by none other than Ron Weasley.  
  
"Hermione! Blimey, what happened?" he asked while they walked up to the castle.  
  
"The Death Eaters are inside. Sirius, Ray, and your nephew are in the Shrieking Shack. They're safe there," she explained. Nymphadora 'Dora' Lupin emerged beside them.  
  
"Okay, good. Um, Hermione? What's with the dog?" she asked. Hermione looked to where Sirius should have been standing and found that he had transformed.  
  
"I'll explain later," she sighed.  
  
As they ran inside, they saw that many of the teachers were unconsious. Those who weren't were found duelling two, maybe three Death Eaters at once. That was where the aurors and Hermione and Sirius stepped in. He didn't transform until he was sure everyone was occupied.  
  
"Expelliarmus!"  
  
"HA! You missed, Potter! Expelliarmus!" they heard Draco Malfoy shout with glee. Both Hermione and Sirius stunned their Death Eaters and hurried to where they heard Malfoy and Harry.  
  
"This is for my father and the Dark Lord!" Malfoy sneered, raising his wand, just as Hermione and Sirius emerged from around the corner. Harry was wandless and they could see fear in his eyes.  
  
"Avada-"  
  
"NO!" Sirius roared tackeling Malfoy to the ground, knocking his wand away. Sirius pulled out his own and holding it to Malfoy's throat. "Give me a reason and I swear I'll kill you!" he growled.  
  
"S-Sirius?" Harry sank to his knees. Hermione picked up his wand and rushed to him. Then Ron and Dora came from around the corner. Their eyes nearly popped out of their heads when they saw Sirius.  
  
"Bloody Hell!" Ron exclaimed. Sirius got off of Malfoy, tied him up, and went to his godson's side. Harry clung to him like he was about to be taken away again.  
  
"How...what are you...ALIVE?" Dora stuttered at her second cousin.  
  
"I escaped the veil with a little help from two of my best friends," he said, looking at Harry, "Your mum and dad say hi."  
  
"M-my parents?" he asked weakly.  
  
"Yeah. They couldn't come with me, but they really wanted to," Sirius smiled grimly. Harry smiled back. Then Kingsley Shackelbot entered the room. His eyes rested on Sirius for a moment and then he regarded Ron.  
  
"Dumbledore just arrived. Came in and took care of all the Death Eaters. They're all tied up right now," he explained. The inhabitants of the room followed Kingsley to the first floor where the met Dumbledore.  
  
"Are you all- S-sirius?" he said, completely stunned.  
  
"Hello, Albus. Just the wizard I was looking for," Sirius smiled. Harry looked at the Death Eaters all bound and gagged. Someone was missing, though.  
  
"Albus, is Peter Pettigrew in there?" Albus looked for the wizard in question.  
  
"No. He's not," the older wizard said finally. Harry suddenly had a very bad feeling. In his pocket, he pulled out a bit of parchment.  
  
"'I solemly swear I am up to no good,'" he said. The Marauders Map revealed itself. He looked down the passageway under the Womping Willow. There he saw Peter Pettigrew disappear off the edge of the map.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked questioningly.  
  
"He's headed for the Shrieking Shack," he answered, pailling. It was as if someone had ben controlling them all at the same time, for everybody broke into a run to the Shrieking Shack.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Cords shot out of Pettigrew's wand and sprung around two of the Shrieking Shack's occupants.  
  
"Hello, Sirius Black," Pettigrew said calmly. Sirius jr had his wand out and was ready to attack.  
  
"Let my friends go!" he roared.  
  
"I think not. Crucio!" Pettigrew cackled insanly as he tortured the boy. Sirius screamed in agony.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
"AHHHHH!" a scream echoed throughout the tunnel.  
  
"SIRIUS!" Hermione screamed breaking out in a run. Sirius sr had transformed and ran as fast as his legs would carry him. Finally he reached the Shrieking Shack. Hermione and the others were farther back, but he did not dare wait to run to his son's aid. He flung open the door to see Peter Pettigrew lift the Cruciatus curse off of Sirius jr. Sirius1 stepped infront of his son and held his wand ready.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
AN: I leave it here...bit of a cliffy...the suspense...review? 


	11. Three seconds

AN: it's high time I finished what I started. Sorry for the huge delay, but after school, not being home, and my computer malfunctioning, I think its time to update and finish this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter. the great J.K Rowling does.

Return To Hogwarts-Chapter 11

Something to refresh your memories:

"AHHHHH!" a scream echoed throughout the tunnel.

"SIRIUS!" Hermione screamed breaking out in a run. Sirius sr had transformed and ran as fast as his legs would carry him. Finally he reached the Shrieking Shack. Hermione and the others were farther back, but he did not dare wait to run to his son's aid. He flung open the door to see Peter Pettigrew lift the Cruciatus curse off of Sirius jr. Sirius1 stepped in front of his son and held his wand ready.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll murder you!" Sirius growled, taking his place in between Wormtail and his son.

"You!" Wormtail screamed, pointing a metal finger at him.

"Yeah. You really didn't think I wouldn't come back and tear you apart limb from limb, did you?" he growled. Wormtail didn't seem able to speak until-

"STUPEFY!"

"PROTEGO! You may have got the better of me before, Peter! You won't ever do that again, traitor!" Sirius shouted. Wormtail transformed and scurried to a hole in the wall. Sirius's demolishing of the wall was interrupted by Ray's scream.

"Behind you!" he whirled around to find Wormtail getting ready to kill him.

"NO!" Sirius Jr lunged at Wormtail, using every ounce of strength he possessed to bring him down. Before Sirius could do anything, Wormtail flung the boy headfirst into a pile of wood. Sirius Jr wasn't moving.

"BASTARD! REDUCTO!" Sirius screamed, aiming his spell at the metal hand. It blew up, revealing a bloody stub.

"ARRRRGGGG!" Wormtail screamed, dropping his wand to cradle his arm. Sirius took his opportunity to tackle his former friend to the ground. He stood overtop of him, his wand pointed directly at his throat.

"I should kill you on the spot, but that's not something children should ever see. As Harry said before, you deserve Azkaban!" he spat, before stunning Wormtail.

"Is he alright?" Ray asked worriedly, standing over Sirius Jr's lifeless form. Sirius walked over and felt for a pulse. To his great relief, he found one.

"He's still breathing. We need to get him medical attention fast!" he exclaimed, carefully turning Sirius Jr over.

"Sirius? SIRIUS!" Hermione screamed, rushing to where Sirius was kneeling beside her son.

"What happened?" Harry asked frantically.

"Pettigrew threw him into the wood. We need to get him to a hospital," Sirius explained urgently.

"Let me," Albus offered, levitating Sirius Jr through the door.

"Pettigrew is stunned," Sirius said quietly, following Hermione and Albus, with Will and Ray on his heels.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius Jr woke up in the hospital wing with a splitting headache. He winced as he looked around. He heard soft, muffled voices coming from somewhere.

"I'm sorry. I-" He recognized that voice.

"It wasn't your fault, Sirius. I should've-" His mothers voice was interrupted.

"If I wasn't so stupid-"

"You're not stupid."

"Do you really think so?"

"I do."

"If you two are finished being stupid, I'm sure your son would like his questions answered," a third voice added. Then Harry Potter came into view followed by his mother and the man who he hoped was the father he never knew.

"Sirius, sweetie, you're awake," Hermione said softly as she sat in one of the chairs beside the bed.

"Hi- hi Mom. Where are Ray and Will? Are they okay?" he asked, finishing with a moan. His head really hurt.

"They are just fine," she answered, then she turned to Harry, "Isn't there anything we can give him for his head?"

"I'll talk to Madame Pomfrey," he turned to go to the matron.

"Good. And Pettigrew? Where's he?" he asked. It wasn't Hermione that answered, but Sirius.

"He's got a first class ticket to Azkaban and if Harry and Albus can wrangle it, a date with one of the guards," he said grimly, "H-how are you feeling?"

"My head kinda hurts. How long have I been here, D- here?" he changed his mind in the middle of his sentence, but both Sirius and Hermione noticed when he started to say 'Dad'.

"Three days," it was Harry who answered, "Here's a pain relief potion," he said, passing a vial to Sirius, who drank it quickly. Instantly, the pain in his head was gone.

"Thanks," he smiled.

"No problem. Now I suppose you have several more questions?" Harry asked. Sirius nodded and looked to his namesake.

"Are- are you my dad?" he asked. Sirius looked to Hermione before answering.

"Yes. I am your father. And- and I couldn't be prouder of you," he said, smiling.

"I thought you were d-dead?" Sirius asked tentivly.

"Is that what they've been telling you?" Sirius sr grinned and launched into his story, "You see, when my dear, dear cousin knocked me into a thing called the Veil of Mysteries, I was left to wander deep dark corridors until finally something happened. Two of my best friends, Lily and James Potter, confronted me. They told me that I could choose to live if I wanted too, so I decided to come back."

"And now Sirius Black walks the earth again," a soft voice said softly. It was Remus Lupin.

"How are you feeling, Moony?" Sirius sr asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just glad Dora knocked me out when she did or I could've bitten someone," he said. Harry frowned.

"You aren't retiring are you?" he asked.

"This is the second time I could've caused students injury. I can't risk it anymore," Remus said, "How are you, Sirius?"

"I'm okay," Sirius jr answered, "But you're a good teacher." Remus laughed.

"I'm not risking it. I'll finish the year off and then I'll permanently retire," he said with such finality that no one wanted to argue.

"Any more questions?" Hermione asked.

"Just one," Sirius Jr said, about to ask his parents the question he had been burning to ask, "Where does this leave you and Dad?"

"Uh-" Hermione started, clearly not expecting this. Sirius just stood gaping at his son. Harry on the other hand had a huge smile on his face. He drew his wand and pointed it at Sirius.

"Sirius, if you don't kiss her in three seconds, I'll hex you," he said grinning. Sirius was looking at his godson, astonished.

"You truly are your father's son, Harry," he said. Then he grinned and kissed Hermione lightly on the lips.


End file.
